Just Maybe
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: KakaSaku Oneshot. She likes him, he likes her, but they don’t know their feelings are mutual. Maybe, just maybe everything will work out. If not at least they’ll always have tonight. Slightly limeish
1. Chapter 1

**Posted:**** 28/08/3006**

**Edited:**** 08/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

**A/N****: What happens when you have to wait in the car for hours?? You start to think nonsense and come up with a crappy fic! That's what happened with me…oh well, hope you like it at least one bit. **

**R & R please!**

**Summary: KakaSaku Oneshot. She likes him, he likes her, but they don't know their feelings are mutual. Maybe, just maybe everything will work out. If not at least they'll always have tonight. Slightly lime-ish**

_**Just Maybe…**_

The sound of the alarm clock echoes trough the house. After almost two minutes of hearing the hellish sound, the sleeping pink-haired girl finally gets up to shut the alarm. The alarm used to be near the bed, but after lots of money spent on new alarm clocks every single day she finally decided to put it at the other end of the room. That way she wouldn't just smash it and turn back to sleep. After moving from her parents' house to her new apartment she had to be extra careful not to let that happen. Now that she lived alone she had no one to wake her up before she got late. It was bad enough having one team member with that bad habit.

Running her fingers trough her now waist length pink locks, 19 years old Haruno Sakura heads towards the bathroom cursing loudly after almost tripping in something that lied on the floor. She promised herself that she would never again stay up until late at night helping her sensei Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, doing the paperwork. The now jounin young girl was still the hokage's apprentice, but due to her frequent missions with Team 7 the two women didn't see each other often other than during mission briefings or reports, so Sakura would go see her sensei with the excuse of helping her with paperwork. But those little reunions always ended up with both of them drinking lots of Sake, talking and gambling. The next day Sakura always said she would never do the same again, but she always did. She hated the bad habits she picked from her sensei but she loved the older lady like a mother and couldn't keep away from her.

Taking a quick shower the pink-haired kunoichi headed for the bridge to meet her team. Sure, Kakashi-sensei was always late, but that was one bad habit she refused to pick too. The thought of Team 7 brought a smile to her face. Many things had changed during the last few years.

Hatake Kakashi was the same old, forever late, porn reading shinobi. Seriously the guy never changes!

After giggling at the thought of the copy ninja she was a bit saddened to remember the other team members.

Uzumaki Naruto was waiting for his ANBU exam results. No doubt he would pass with flying colours thus leaving Team 7 another member short. He was one step closer to fulfil his dream of becoming the next hokage. Also his love life was going pretty well since he had proposed to Hyuuga Hinata just the week before. Of course the shy girl accepted immediately (and yes, she fainted soon after).

As for Sakura she was now a jounin medic-nin (the second best in Konohagakure, surpassed only by the Sannin herself) working in the hospital when she wasn't on missions. Although she is not in ANBU she often goes in ANBU missions as medic-nin. Truthfully she could easily join the elite group, but she always said she's happy just healing people and spending time with her team.

Which leads to the last team member: Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was killed during the war against Sound. In the end he never got the revenge he so desperately craved for because he died at the hands of the one who once was his best friend before getting the chance of fighting his arch-enemy, brother and only remaining family member: Uchiha Itachi. During the final battle between Konohagakure and Otogakure, Tsunade and Jiraiya's forces combined destroyed Orochimaru leaving Team 7 to deal with the Uchiha prodigy. Kakashi was very tired after defeating Kabuto and Sakura was drained from healing her comrades and also from some fight of her own so, in the end, Sasuke easily knocked Kakashi out leaving Sakura to take care of the copy ninja while Naruto fought Sasuke. Sakura could never forget the moment Naruto's final attack Rasengan took away her loved one's life. In her arms her sensei (not sensei anymore, an equal team mate now but she couldn't bring herself to drop the honorific) was also fighting for his life. In a suicidal attempt to save him Sakura almost lost her life giving him all of her Chakra.

Fortunately Naruto managed to get both of them to the hospital in time.

Continuing her path to the bridge where she would meet her team Sakura couldn't help the sad look that crossed her face. Thinking about the young prodigy always made her sad. Not that she still had feelings for him, far from that. In fact the young kunoichi started to develop feelings for her ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. During the fight against Sasuke, having Kakashi almost loosing his life in her arms made her realize that she liked him more than was appropriated. She knew it could never be. The perverted ninja would always see her as the 12 years old love sick girl who would follow the Uchiha survivor everywhere. Not wanting to go trough with loving someone who would never love her back again, the girl tried to go out with other boys and even had a one year relationship with Konohagakure's other prodigy: Hyuuga Neji. Who would have thought? After all the times she healed him in the hospital and spending time with him when he kept an eye on Hinata and Naruto on their dates (the couple invited Sakura to join them so Neji wouldn't be alone and also to distract him from his over protectiveness), the coffee-haired boy and the young blossom started going out. They even lived together for a few months before breaking up. Sakura liked Neji a lot, she really did, but she could never forget the copy ninja. Neji knew of this, of course, but tried his best to make her love him. When he figured out that it would never happen they broke up and he ended up going on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure. Now he spends most of his time there working with the KazeKage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Now that she thought about it, she missed Neji. She thought about visiting him, maybe even drag Shikamaru with her. He would surely like to see his girlfriend Temari. In fact they both would do anything to escape hearing a very pregnant Ino talking about or, mostly, complaining about her patient husband Chouji. Even Lee, as sweet and loving as he is, couldn't stand to hear her for more than a couple of minutes, but to his distress his girlfriend TenTen would always drag him with her every time she visited her friend.

Life was good in Konohagakure. Everyone had someone. Everyone except her… The one she loves the most doesn't even look at her as a woman, but rather as a small child.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she arrived at the bridge and found Naruto already there waiting. Pushing her thoughts away she smiled and greeted him hopping he hadn't noticed her previous depressed aura.

"Ohayo Naruto."

"Ohayo… mou Sakura-chan what's with the sad face?"

'**Crap, h****e noticed.'** Inner Sakura tought.

"Dunno what you're talking about…"

"Okay… I'll pretend I believe you. You know you can always talk to me, ne?"

"I know, thanks Naruto. It's nothing really, I was just thinking. So… did you choose the date for your marriage already or are you still thinking?"

And like that the two of them spent three hours talking and waiting for their ever late sensei that, as usual, appeared with his familiar "poof".

"Yo."

" YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Some things really never change…

"Well you see, I was coming to meet you guys when a beautiful mermaid appeared and asked me to help her return to the sea. I am a gentleman who can't resist a damsel in distress so I helped her, but when I got there her father was pissed and thought-…"

"Oh please spare us sensei! Your excuses are getting worse every day!" Sakura said while everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay guys, lets get serious. No mission today so we're gonna do what we always do for training."

"Translation: while Sakura-chan and I work our asses out training, you go read that perverted book of yours and giggle like a little school girl."

"I do not giggle! Oh boy, you guys were way cuter when you were younger. Good old days when you respected me and believed in me…" Sigh.

"We never believed in you sensei, that's why Naruto and I always called you liar."

Though you couldn't really tell because of the mask they knew their sensei was smiling, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Well I guess so… now go to work."

Just like that he "poofed" to a nearby tree leaving Sakura and Naruto to their usual routine.

"You're going down Kitsune."

It was always like that. Sakura said she would win but in the end neither of them did. Sakura didn't have as much stamina as Naruto and Naruto always held back for Sakura. Also Sakura had to save Chakra to heal their wounds.

A few hours and a lot of bruises latter it was time for lunch. And where did they go? Why that's right: McDonalds!! Wait, that's not it…my bad. Scratch that, ahem, I meant Ichiraku. As if Naruto would eat anything that was not labelled as Ramen…

Kakashi ate in the blink of an eye and resumed his reading. After Sakura finished eating she watched Naruto while he ate his eleventh bowl. While waiting for his twelfth he started talking about all the things Team 7 had done to see their sensei's face. When Naruto resumed his lunch Sakura turned to talk to Kakashi who seemed slightly interested in their talk.

"It was really funny sensei! You should have seen Sasuke-kun's face when Naruto tried to convince him to help us and said you probably had fish lips!"

That made Kakashi almost drop his book and stare wide eyed at Naruto who laughed soundly between bites.

"That's right Sakura-chan! But that wasn't enough so I said that your mask could also hide your horse teeth!"

Naruto and Sakura were laughing hysterically especially because Kakashi dropped his beloved book with shock. He quickly recomposed himself and picked it up, calmly stating that he had neither. Naruto kept saying he did and the Sharingan user kept saying he didn't. Sakura rubbed her temples softly with her fingertips. The discussion was starting to get on her nerves and it didn't help the fact that she was still suffering the effects of her hangover. She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next. Maybe it was the alcohol of the previous night still affecting her judgement or perhaps it was just the explosion of years of bottling up her feelings. Deciding to shut them up she sat on the table facing Kakashi who just sat there facing her in complete shock. That was why he didn't react when she put one hand behind his neck and brought his face inches away from her own. Even Naruto was speechless.

"S-s-sakura, what are you doing?" Was all the older man could say.

"Just relax sensei, I'm not gonna take your precious mask off! I'm just gonna check who is right, you or Naruto, with out you having to show us your deepest secret."

Kakashi had no idea what she meant by that and completely stiffened when he felt her fingertips gently touching his covered lips. At this point Naruto was choking and rolling on the floor laughing, but it didn't mattered. All that mattered was the feeling that lingered with her touch.

"Nope, no fish lips at all. Now sensei could you please be so kind as to open your mouth so I could check your teeth?"

The copy ninja obliged never taking his gaze away from her emerald orbs that shone with lust and longing even if she tried to hide cover it up.

"Nope, no horse teeth at all."

After a couple more moments of feeling his face trough the mask she got up and went to check on Naruto, not so gently kicking him on the side.

"Yo Naruto, you still alive?" Naruto could only laugh. "Good! Well, Kaka-sensei seems to have a completely normal face. Now finish eating and shut the hell up."

She got back to her seat while Naruto calmed himself. Their perverted sensei was already reading his oh so familiar book. At least it looked that way, but in truth he was just using it to hide his confusion. Neither of his companions seemed to notice the occasional glances he gave a certain pink haired girl.

**A/N: Er…well, it's not over yet but I never expected it to be so big (the fic your perverted minds, I mean the fic) so I will split it in two. **

**Ja**** ne - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Posted:**** 30/08/2006**

**Edited:**** 08/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Oh, and R & R ppl, pretty please? (cute puppy eyes)**

-

Amazingly that afternoon Kakashi decided to spar with Naruto. It was fine with Sakura who had now time to mentally slap herself. She hopped she hadn't ruined her friendship with Kakashi. Over the years he had become a good friend and she didn't want to ruin that because of a moment of madness. What she had done had been completely innocent. Well, for the most part. But in a way she was glad she had done it. Now she started to believe that maybe, just maybe he was attracted to her as well. The way his uncovered eye held her gaze, the lust so clear in his eye, the way her proximity made him so uncomfortable … Sure she had been close to him before, she cried on his shoulder countless times, but somehow this time he seemed to be, at least, lusting for her. Maybe, just maybe… she though of a way to prove if she was right and she found just the right one. If it failed she would probably never be able to look him in the eye again, but if she was right… at least they would have a night together. She knew lust and love were two different things, and she felt both towards the man. IF he lusted for her as well, that didn't mean he loved her, but at least it was something. It could at least be the beginning. It was in times like these she thanked Kami for making her blossom in such a beautiful woman. She was tall and slender, with curves many women would kill for. Her exotic looks provided by her unusual pink tresses and for her unique emerald eyes were even better. She knew she looked good, she just hopped she looked good enough for HIM. He wasn't a shallow person, far from it, but she couldn't help thinking along those lines. Physical attraction could very likely be the first step to love.

Sakura sighed keeping and eye on the match between the blonde and the silver haired man, watching the way he moved so graciously, the way he seemed to be bored most of the times… she remembered a time when he used to read his perverted books even during fights, he still does that but not when fighting Naruto or even herself. That could mean serious pain for him. There was a time when she hated those vile books with all her heart, now they might actually help her sort out the man's feelings.

She was perfectly aware that even IF they both loved each other things would be rather difficult. A real relationship between the two was ALMOST impossible. She knew she was 14 younger than him, she knew she had been his student. She knew that even if between shinobi these things didn't seem to matter there would always be those who would be against it. Kakashi would probably never again teach a team, and there would surely be problems with other teams. Although she really wasn't his student anymore, most of the people in the village saw their relationship that way. It just seemed… plain wrong. She knew all of this, but somehow for just this once she didn't want to follow the rules, she just wanted to be happy, as cheesy as it may sound. Definitely, this time she would be bold and go trough with it.

An hour or so after the beginning of the match Sakura was comfortably sitting on a sakura tree thinking about her plan regarding a certain shinobi and his favourite hobby when a grinning TenTen came running and handed off a letter to Sakura. It was from Neji how TenTen kindly (and rather loudly) pointed out. A certain dark-eyed man (who happens to yield the sharingan) heard it and momentarily lowered his guard, allowing Naruto to give him a really painful blow. After the brown-haired girl left Kakashi could see the smile on Sakura's face while she read the letter.

Now it was hard to concentrate in the fight, but Kakashi wasn't the copy ninja for nothing. Although he appeared unaffected by the way Sakura reacted to the letter he was indeed suffering inside. Yes, THE copy ninja has feelings for the little kunoichi, his former student, the one who was 14 years his junior, and yes he was man enough to admit it! At least to himself… Those feelings dated way before they should have, even when Sasuke was still alive. When he first realized that he liked, maybe even loved, the girl he couldn't help but feel guilty and even perverted. The girl was a child for Kami's sake! Sure, she was starting to develop physically and, oh lord, she was beautiful, but she was still a child. He suppressed those feelings knowing they were wrong, especially since the girl's heart was already taken. Fortunately (or not) for him the young kunoichi was studying with the blonde hokage, so they didn't see each other so often. Despite that he was always there when she needed him. He was there when Sasuke died and she needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there when her parents were kidnapped so she would trade places with them and lend the kidnappers her medical skills (permanently). He helped her bring them back; he helped her make a choice when she almost quit being a shinobi because she didn't want her loved ones to be in danger because of her. He comforted her every time she cried after not being able to save a patient she was close to (he still remember the night Kotetsu and Izumo died and she ended up at his apartment door late at night soaking and covered in blood asking if she could spend the night there). He was always there for her and was happy because she would seek his company. Some times she was there even if just to drag him to have a late night dinner. Other times just to see if he came back from the mission alright (she was aware of his hospital phobia so more than once her visits had saved his life. She always stayed and nursed him back to health).

He was contempt with that, but then the Hyuuga came into the game. Sure, there had been other boys before, but none serious. He panicked when slowly Sakura stopped seeking him and spending more time with the white-eyed boy. A piece of him died inside when he knew she had had her first time with the 'lucky bastard'. Another bigger piece of him died when they moved in together. And then there was relief when they broke apart. Kakashi felt bad for yearning for such a thing that he knew would hurt his little blossom, but he couldn't bring himself to accept seeing her in the arms of a man other than himself. She never got out with anyone again. The relationship between himself and the pink haired girl had been growing and after the incident in Ichiraku earlier that day he began to hope she might feel the same. But… now his hopes were crushed as he watched her smiling and giggling while reading the letter. HIS letter. Rage started to build inside him as he quickly finished the match and walked towards Sakura to get his wounds healed (nope, he didn't want to know what was so special about that letter, he wasn't the little bit curious…rightttttttt).

"Ne Sakura-chan, good news? Your smile could rival fuzzy eyebrows' today!"

"OMG!! You'll never believe what's in this letter!!" After giggling a lot more she looked at Kakashi who was seemingly pissed. More seriously talking now she gave them the news. "Hyuuga Neji is getting married!! Sure it's an arranged marriage to strengthen the bonds between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, but apparently he is very pleased with the girl. He says he might actually fall in love with her!! Isn't it great?"

While Sakura and Naruto kept talking about Neji's marriage the copy ninja let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe there was still hope after all. Little did he know that his little display of emotions didn't go unnoticed by a certain kunoichi.

After Sakura healed Naruto he bid them goodbye and ran away to meet Hinata. Don't want him to pick his perverted sensei's tardiness now want we? Next she started to heal Kakashi who was already reading his beloved book (and keeping and eye on her).

"All done sensei." He put his book back in his pouch. "What?! Tired of it already?????" She asked with mocked seriousness and incredibility.

"Nope…" He took out a new one. "… just finished it. Gonna start another one now."

He smiled widely expecting her to start yelling at him because of his perverted habits, but what she did surprised him the most: she looked curious and determined (and, might he add, lustful). She had been planning this after the Ichiraku incident. It was time to be bold, she couldn't back away now. It's not like she's still the same innocent girl she was years ago… well, she still is in some ways, but now she knew it wasn't the time for that.

Kakashi was lazily sitting on the floor leaning against a tree trunk with his smut in hand and looking directly at her green orbs until his gaze lowered to her partially partnered pink, tempting lips. Taking the chance the girl took a deep breath and sat on his lap, her back to him, head resting on his chest. Kakashi stiffened at the sudden action and sat motionless as the sweet fragrance of strawberries filled his senses when her hair accidentally brushed under his nose.

"Hmm… Sakura what are you doing?"

"Reading. You're just gonna start this one, ne? So this is the best chance to see what's so special about this kind of books after all."

Recovering from his shock he grinned and rested his chin on top of her head. This was probably his last chance to be happy and he would be damned if he would let it slip trough. He wanted to see where it would lead to. He gently circled her waist with his unused arm and whispered softly against her silky hair.

"I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your actions Sakura."

"I wouldn't even dream about backing out, not now…"

They both knew they weren't talking about the book but that didn't matter. For now they were just going to read it. No need to rush things. Every good thing takes it's time.

Many minutes later Sakura was actually finding the book… interesting to say the least. But maybe that was because she could feel the man she loved so close to her that she could take in his manly smell, feeling his muscular chest pressed heavily against her back… She continued to read but pictured herself and Kakashi in her mind instead of the main characters. She could feel her arousal as her breathing became erratic. He was having similar thoughts and was afraid she could feel his growing erection. He could feel her breathing and knew she was thinking about it too, which only turned him more. Well, having the object of your wildest fantasies on top of you doesn't exactly help you cool down. He tried to conceal how much he was turned on (for the time being, mind you) but it was too late because she felt it and he knew it. Knowing how much he was affected by the situation they were in made her giggle, making her body move involuntarily against his. He couldn't suppress his urges anymore: he needed her, he needed her badly.

The book completely forgotten now as Kakashi pressed his covered lips to her neck making her shiver in anticipation. In one quick motion he easily turned her in his lap making her face him and capturing her lips in his masked ones.

"Sakura…"

"Shhh… don't say anything." After another kiss, a more fierce and passionate one this time, she got up leaving a very confused Kakashi still sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think you would want to continue this here now would you? I guessed as much. So… your place or mine?" **(A/N: Oh please, cheesy lines anyone/smiles apologetically/)**

Grinning he stood up and kissed her senseless while making familiar hand seals. In a second they "poofed" into his living room where he pressed her hard against the wall, his hands on either side of her body keeping her in place. Leaning his head against her neck he whispered seductively "take it" and she new immediately what he was talking about. She complied but had only a few moments to take in his beautiful features before his lips came crashing on hers.

Pressing her harder against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist before she would collapse. His kisses were making her knees go weak. Supporting both their weights Kakashi made his way to the bedroom. Their lips never broke contact during the way neither did their tongues stop the fierce battle they were engaged in, not even when Kakashi tripped on Ukki-kun (his plant) and the only thing that prevented them from falling were Kakashi's ninja reflexes.

Laying her on the bed he took in her flusheh form and the lust clear in her eyes as she gently removed his forehead protector tracing the scar in his left eye with her soft fingertips. He had to use all his will power not to succumb to his need and ravage her senseless. After all, he still didn't know if this was only a one night stand on her part, so he would make it memorable. If tonight was all they had then he would make it a time to remember.

Sakura was thinking along the same lines, after all it wasn't like the copy ninja to simply fall in love. She wanted to tell him what she was feeling but after her experience with Sasuke she tough it was better not to do it, at least until she had more reasons to believe the feeling might be mutual.

Sakura removed Kakashi's shirt (his jacket already lost along the way) and lay down on the bed as his body came to rest on top of hers. His knowing fingers all over her body while his mouth never left hers. Gently and painfully slowly he discarded the tank top she was wearing and started to undue the bandages covering her breasts. His mouth started playing with her neck, with her collarbone, lower… all she could so was caress his hard chest and moan his name.

Words weren't necessary tonight (except for the ones being moaned of course). They weren't sure if it was just a one night stand or the beginning of something more, but at the moment neither did really care. In their minds similar thought were being held: showing the other what they were feeling trough their actions. Even if tomorrow everything ended (either by their feelings not being corresponded or simply because of the death of one or both of them. After all they knew what a shinobi's life was like. They knew it all too well) they still had tonight and they would make sure neither of them would forget it. At this point it didn't matter that tomorrow one or both could be taken captive or die. It didn't matter the age difference. It didn't matter they had once been teacher and student. Tonight they were just Kakashi and Sakura, the man and the woman, and who knows? Maybe tomorrow everything would work out and neither of them would be alone anymore. All they could do at the moment was enjoy what they had and hope that maybe, just maybe they could have more than this and make it last.


End file.
